


Feels So Good (Feelin' Good Again) | Перевод на русский

by DrinkAndBite, Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Food Porn, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Клинт болеет дома, Фил готовит ему куриную лапшу. Обжимашки и всё такое.





	Feels So Good (Feelin' Good Again) | Перевод на русский

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feels So Good (Feelin' Good Again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529482) by [Sinope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinope/pseuds/Sinope). 



Когда Клинт был ребёнком, ещё до того, как всё стало хреново, он обожал болеть в будни. Это означало остаться дома и не идти в школу, а мама разогревала ему "Шеф Боярди" и включала диснеевские фильмы. Но с другой стороны, если он болел в выходные, то пропускал всё веселье.  
  
Теперь всё изменилось с точностью до наоборот. Заболеть в будни значило, что Фил сделает ему утром чай, хлопнет дверью и постарается вернуться как можно раньше — но в любом случае не раньше семи-восьми вечера. Но в выходные, если только не случалось кризисных ситуаций, Фил старался остаться с ним дома, и Клинт изо всех сил поощрял эту традицию.  
  
Так что когда Клинт болеет на выходных, например как сейчас этой адской-да-в-прямом-смысле-простудой, он целый день позволяет Филу квохтать над собой и втайне наслаждается каждой минутой.  
  
В десять утра Клинт лежал на диване перед телевизором, попивая подслащенное мёдом пшеничное молочко и лимонно-ромашковый чай. В телевизоре был нелепый мультик о “Капитане Америка и его товарищах” из семидесятых (да, у Фила были все серии на DVD), и в этом для Клинта заключено первое дуновение. Этот запах. Аромат, означающий, что Клинт в безопасности, что о нём заботятся, что его любят.  
  
Первая волна — запах запекающейся курицы. Фил всегда шпигует её дольками лимона и чеснока, впрыскивает под кожу пряное масло, и весь дом наполняется солёным шкворчанием куриного жира, приправленным мягкими нотами чеснока и яркими — лимона. Фил печёт курицу, пока та не становится на вид как картинка в журнале — блестящей медно-коричневой, с идеально сочным мясом, — и всегда даёт Клинту пару кусочков ломкой горячей шкурки, которые буквально рассыпаются хрустом во рту.  
  
После этого Фил оставляет курицу остывать. Больше у плиты делать нечего, так что в итоге он пристраивается с Клинтом на диване, обнимает его и перебирает ему волосы, когда Клинт ложится головой ему на колени. У Клинта в голове такой туман, что невозможно сосредоточиться на сюжете мультфильма, но это ничего — кончиков пальцев Фила, покоящихся на его шее, вполне достаточно для ощущения, что мир в порядке. Он никогда не может точно сказать, сколько именно Фил так с ним сидит, потому что он каждый раз погружается/проваливается в сумбурный/мутный, но счастливый сон.  
  
В конце концов Фил заменяет своё бедро под головой Клинта подушкой, вызывая этим протестующее поскуливание. Клинт слышит, как он идёт обратно на кухню, где методично полосует уже достаточно остывшую курицу, отделяя мясо от костей и кожи. (Если Фил когда-нибудь станет серийным убийцем, мир, в общем-то, обречён, потому Клинт, вместо того, чтобы Фила повязать, будет пялиться на то, как тот орудует ножом.) Несколько минут спустя Фил убирает в холодильник горку нарезанного мяса, а остатки, вместе с вытопившимся жиром, отправляются в горшок с располовиненной луковицой, парой морковин, несколькими палками сельдерея и, конечно, с чёрным перцем и тимьяном для аромата.  
  
Этот вид магии Клинт понимает. То, как Тони подбирает вино к французской кухне, или то, как Наташа меняет причёску, чтобы выглядеть как угодно — от монахини до принцессы, — не может не впечатлять. Сам Клинт всегда любил классику: удерживаемое кончиками пальцев деревянное древко, обмен солёными анекдотами под дешёвое пиво. А Фил берёт простейшие ингредиенты, заботливо распределяет и обрабатывает их… и создаёт ранее не существовавшую гармонию.  
  
Оглядываясь назад, Клинт не удивлён, что Фил оказался именно тем, что было нужно для объединения Мстителей. Он лишь рад, что для этого понадобилась трагичная история о его смерти, но не смерть как таковая.  
  
Как только Фил заливает воду и ставит кастрюлю на медленный огонь, то возвращается к Клинту.  
  
— Как ты, малыш? — ласково спрашивает он.  
  
Клинту хотелось бы иметь силы ответить игривым поцелуем, но вместо этого он может лишь прогудеть: “В п’рядке”, а затем поднять на Фила взгляд, нарочито кокетливо трепеща ресницами.  
— Расскажешь мне историю?  
  
— Только если ты будешь слушать её в постели.  
  
— М-м-мшо, — кивает Клинт. Опираясь на Фила, он ковыляет обратно в спальню и с четвёртой попытки забирается под одеяла. И ценит то, что Фил сдерживает хихиканье.  
  
Клинт любит слушать истории Фила. Иногда ему удаётся убедить Фила рассказать что-нибудь из времён молодости, когда тот был рейнджером или полевым агентом, и это лучшие истории, потому что в них много о том, каким крутым был раньше Фил, и они зачастую содержат некоторое количество сочного компромата на Фьюри. Но гораздо чаще Фил раскрывает папку с делом, которое оказывается профайлом кого-нибудь любопытного для ЩИТа или пакетом инструктажей для предстоящих миссий. Конечно, обычно Клинт потом их перечитывает, но то, как всё это произносится спокойный ровным голосом Фила, он просто обожает. Фил признаёт, что проговаривание вслух помогает ему посмотреть на дела под новым углом, так что совесть не мучает Клинта слишком сильно.  
  
Фил садится на кровать, вытягивает ноги, укладывая на колени старкпад.  
  
— Бандитские войны Восточной Европы или мутировавший от радиации фабричный рабочий?  
  
Вместо ответа Клинт сонно улыбается, потому что у него самый лучший муж на планете.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — бормочет он. — М-м… Радиоактивный парень?  
  
— Вообще-то, девушка, — уточняет Фил с нежностью в голосе. — Тереза Монро, тридцать семь лет, всю жизнь прожила в Чикаго. Двое детей, незамужем…  
  
Клинт засыпает, даже не дослушав до того, как именно повлияла на неё радиация…  
  
Когда Клинт снова просыпается, дом полон второй стадии Аромата. Куриный бульон булькает на медленном огне уже пару часов — кости полностью выварились, и на поверхности бульона вспухают блестящие пузырьки золотистого жира. Клинт выбирается из кровати и бредёт на кухню, где Фил процеживает бульон сквозь мелкое сито. В аромате нет дымной ноты, как на стадии запекания, но травы, специи и курица смешиваются в эликсир, пахнущий как весёлая заботливая бабушка, которой у Клинта никогда не было.  
  
Вытряхнув останки в мусор, Фил пробует прозрачный бульон и дополнительно приправляет его. Наливает полкружки, протягивает Клинту, но пригвождает того взглядом.  
  
— Получишь, как только ляжешь на диван.  
  
Клин протестует, но лишь для вида (потому что ему действительно нравится, когда Фил ему приказывает), и вскоре снова оказывается в горизонтальном положении, завёрнутый в клетчатый плед, и баюкает в ладонях кружку куриного бульона. На вкус тот ещё прекраснее, чем на запах: солёное сочное тепло течёт в глотку и спускается по пищеводу, всё богатство бульона — то, что Фил зовёт “вкусовым букетом”, — оседает на языке, насыщает Клинта, не напрягая его желудок.  
  
С кухни доносится ритмичный стук ножа, и Клинт по опыту знает, что сейчас Фил режет овощи кубиками: опять лук, морковь и сельдерей, а также всё, что выглядело свежим в овощном отделе — от порея и грибов до мини-патиссонов. Они попадают в горячий бульон в тщательно выверенной последовательности, так что ничто не переваривается и ничто не остаётся полусырым. Когда овощи достигают полуготовности, Фил принимается за лапшу.  
  
Будь Клинт способен хоть немного лучше стоять самостоятельно, он бы следил за этой частью процесса, потому что она наиболее волшебна. Обычные вода, мука и яйца превращаются в гладкое тянущееся тесто с вкраплениями сухих трав и чеснока, и когда оно становится правильной плотности — не слишком липким, не слишком сухим, — Фил откладывает его на некоторое время. Когда овощи в шаге от готовности, Фил раскатывает тесто, нарезает его тонкими полосками и отправляет в кастрюлю, где оно за считанные минуты набухает и становится мягкой лапшой. Это последняя и наиболее сложная стадия Аромата: лапша, овощи и курица сливаются в страстной оргии вкусняшности домашнего приготовления. (Однажды Клинт озвучил эту метафору Филу, и тот минут пять никак не мог перестать смеяться.)  
  
Наконец, когда последняя струя запаха вплетается в гамму, Фил засыпает в кастрюлю нарезанную курицу, ждёт, пока та прогреется, и достаёт две миски. Бульон загустел от лапши, и Фил накладывает в миски идеально сбалансированную смесь мяса, овощей, лапши и бульона. Подобная одержимость в мелочах иногда сводит Клинта с ума, но в такие дни, как сегодня, она просто заставляет его чувствовать себя невыносимо сентиментальным.  
  
Фил присоединяется к Клинту на диване, вручает ему миску идеальной куриной лапши и награждает поцелуем в лоб.  
  
— Мы почти досмотрели последний диск. Если ты сегодня не поправишься, придётся запустить Баки Барнса и Юных Коммандос.  
  
Клинт и в самом деле не уверен, угроза это или обещание, но прямо сейчас ему всё равно. Лежать вот так, прижавшись к руке Фила, с миской супа со вкусом заботы — он не променял бы это ни на что другое.  
  
Клинт любит болеть на выходных, потому что даже если он чувствует себя как печенье с дерьмом, Фил никогда не даёт ему забыть, как сильно его любит.


End file.
